Rose Weasley's Wedding
by Icetail
Summary: It's the day of Rose's wedding, and she is very nervous. But will her father accept that Scorpius Malfoy is taking away his little girl away? Read and find out. A Rose Scorpius fic. -Icetail


Rose Weasley's Wedding

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. It was the day of her wedding, and she was already in her wedding dress. She would be married to Scorpius Malfoy, and her father was very disappointed at this. After a few minutes of admiring herself, her mother walked in.

"Oh Rose! You look beautiful!" she cried, wiping her eyes in a handkerchief.

"Thanks Mum." said Rose, trying to ignore the sudden attack of butterflies that had just started in her stomach.

"Wheres dad?" asked Rose.

"He's outside talking with uncle Harry." said Hermione.

"And Scorpius?" asked Rose.

"Haven't seen him yet, but he'll probably look as good as you!" said her mom.

Suddenly, Ron came bursting into the room.

"Ron! You should have knocked!" exploded Hermione, as his husband looked around.

"Oh Rose! You look great." said Ron, beaming.

"Thanks dad." said Rose, kissing her father on the cheek.

"Ginny says that she'll come in a second, she's gone to the bathroom." said Rose's father.

"Oh I'm so excited!" cried Rose, and her eyes suddenly filled with tears of joy.

Hermione had started to cry into her husband's arm.

"Our little girl is growing up!" she sobbed.

"It's all right, mum! I'll always be your little girl!" said Rose.

The doors burst open, and Harry, Ginny, and their children, walked in.

"Oh Rose! You look absolutely wonderful!" said Ginny, hugging her goddaughter.

"Thanks Ginny." said Rose.

"Hey Rose! Cool dress!" said Lily, walking up to her cousin's dress, and examining it.

"Well, we should get going, everyone, the Malfoy's have just arrived, and they say that it'll be starting in ten minutes." said Harry.

"Mum! I don't know if I'm ready!" said Rose.

"It's all right, Rosie, you'll be fine." Rose was surprised that it wasn't her mother, but her father.

"Dad, are you angry that I'm marrying Scorpius?" asked Rose, her eyes full of fear.

"Rose," said her father. "What ever choice you make, I'll always be proud of you."

Rose threw herself into her father's arms. Ron realized that he was crying as well. He quickly stopped.

"Well, Hermione, you should go with Harry and Ginny. Rose and I won't be coming out soon." said Ron.

Hermione made a final sniff, and went up to her daughter.

"This is the final time I will see you, as a free women." she said, her eyes shining.

"I'll always be free, mum. Scorpius is a good person, you'll like him." said Rose.

She left, and Rose and her father were left alone.

"Rose, whatever you do, I will always be your father, and no matter how much I detest his father, I won't judge it against him. From what you say about him, he sounds like a god." said Ron, laughing at his own joke.

"Your the best dad I could ever have." said Rose.

"Well, listen, you should get finished, I hear the church bells." said Ron.

Rose squealed, and started to fix her veil. After a few minutes of waiting, Ron said:

"Let's go, Rose. It's time." said Ron.

Rose took her father's arm, and he guided her out into the garden, and through a bush, she could see many people sitting, waiting for her. On the stage next to the priest, Scorpius was standing, and he looked wonderful.

The wedding march began, and Ron and Rose walked down to aisle.

Hermione burst into tears again, and started to cry into Ginny.

When they finally reached Scorpius, Ron went off to comfort his wife.

The wedding began.

"Do you, Scorpius Draco Malfoy, take Rose Molly Weasley as your wife?" asked the priest to Scorpius.

"Yes, I do." said Scorpius.

"And do you, Rose Molly Weasley, take Scorpius Draco Malfoy as your husband?"

"Yes I do." said Rose in a voice that was heavy with emotion.

The priest kept on talking and finally, he said: "You may now kiss the bride."

After everything was over, many pictures were taken, and Scorpius and Rose were now an official couple.

This was the happiest moment of Rose's life.

**Author's****Note**

**I hope you like it, I know it's a bit short. The idea just popped into my head one day, and I decided to write it down. I would appreciate the reviews! And no flames...**

**-****Icetail**


End file.
